User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to' leave me a message.' Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 __TOC__ Oi, Knave RERE:Knave Strange HF Stuff You said a few days ago that you wanted to talk to me about something...? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 14:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Help Hey can you change my article's name from, Sangheili Commando Corps. to Sangheili/Unggoy Commando Corps?. Thanks.-- Help hi i ask of your view on the following pages which ajax seem's to have a problem with: *Talk:Continent Artillary Tank *Talk:Red-Arrow Defence System *Talk:Zeus Heavy Assault Tank *Zeus Command Vehicle *Stinger Missile Tank if you would help solve these problems that would be much appreciated. i do not wish to comment of the questions asked by ajax unless needed as a tire of his little games. J!MMY''8806 18:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Wanna read a good article Since you made one of my favorite articles, Kimberly Ivy Blackburn, I think you should read a kjoint project article between me and EliteMaster117, and give us any advice you can. Thank you. Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign. I must apologize, dear sir For not accepting your party invites on Xbox Live last night, I was discussing rather urgent issues with my fellow moderators and a few admins at a forum I moderate at. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 07:42, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Gmail Yep, I'm still on but I'm always worried about interrupting something when I see that your active. Since I'll be available about 99% of the time I show up there, will you just send me a chat when you're free to talk? Yay!!! Novel means good, right ? Well, I guess Im fine, thinking up some new articles. The only articles I am bad at making are ship articles, because I dont know lengths and height and that stuff. Any way thsnks for reading, ttyl :) Meeting Hey RelentlessRecusant, long time no see =P I was wanting to talk to you. Could you come to the IRC at #halopedia and PM me? I understand you may not be online at the moment, seeing as to how busy you are so please inform me when you are free to talk. See you around pal. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:05, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE:BQ-3 Spectre RE:Sandbox Thanks, I enjoyed talking with you last night. Whenever you've got a night that looks free coming up, just message me in some fashion and I'll be able to chat at your convenience. - RE: Bandersnatch I've done a whole series! Jabberwock, Snark, Tove. I'm hoping to do the Jubjub Bird, the Rath, and the Borogove soon! Naturally, I'm basing them all on real extinct animals - the Rath may turn out as an Entelodont! Ah, those Precursors. What would galactic diversity have done without them! Specops306, Kora '' 02:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Gettin' Back to Ya! =P Sorry for being sluggish in responding... again. I apologize but I don't really use gmail or any of that stuff. Sorry. I usually use the IRC for chatting and discussing future articles. I will look into it though. If I figure it all out, I'll get back to you. Later, The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters... '']] 21:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Question Is it true you are only 15? Don't mean to pry. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 11:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Check your E-Mail I sent you a message regarding IRC Ops. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Permission Greetings RelentlessRecusant, I'm here to ask if I can have the permission to create a new user account on this wikia. The reason being is that when I first created my account on Halo Fanon back in August 2008, I didn't really take my username creation into consideration. I just clicked Create Account and within seconds I had typed in Zamra 'Vorum and joined under that name without any thought. During the first few months I was fine with it, but up until now I've just been thinking that I taken more consideration. I thought it would be simpler if I asked an adminstrator for permission because if I was to create a new account without telling anyone I fear that I would get flame messages or be accused of sock puppetry. I'm aware that if I was allowed to create a new account, my old one would have to be blocked. Which I have no problem with. Please respond when you have the time. Thanks Request Hi, I was just wondering that since I know that you've made at least 1 RP, you could tell me how to make a new one? I've always wanted to try to make my own RP for everyone to try (of course, since I'm not a very popular user, maybe no one will try...). When you get a moment leave a response on my talk page. Thank you, Nra 'Vadumee 23:38, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding your Cyclops Cyclops is a creature with a single eye in the middle of its forehead. That said, it has only one eye. Maybe you should fix the trivia. :P -5ub7ank(7alk) 17:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Knavish Knave Re: MOS To my knowledge, we don't have an official manual of style, but it's a generally accepted concept that a more professional looking article has the title capitalized as needed (with exceptions of course, like you wouldn't write "Lord Of The Rings", you'd right "Lord of the Rings"). The only people who generally don't capitalize articles are the users/IPs that appear, right a really poor grammar/NCF/GM article, then disappear, or hang around and cause trouble. In any case, I'd think it'd be safe to assume that it's best if you do capitalize articles, for all reasons above. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Gmail Sure, but can't guarantee how long I can be on for. RR, all due respect, every other respectable user on this site does so. Halopedia does so. I know you have great respect for Wookieepedia, but that's two versus one. If common sense dictated that Wookieepedia had a better idea, I'd follow, but I don't see it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) The Real Struggle It's been a while friend. I came to you today to show you this: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meat_and_Taters#MY_STRUGGLE Please read all that's in that section and tell me what you thought. It took a lot of guts to say what I said there. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks friend. I knew I could count on you :) [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Reminder Hello again, RelentlessRecusant. I do not know if you are aware of this but I sent you a message about a week ago and you never replied back. Which may be due to the fact you recieved other messages after I sent mine and never took notice of it. Anyway if you have the time, would you kindly respond to my previous message which is a few messages above this one, entitled Permission. Thanks. Correction I just read your message, at first I was confused about your response because I hadn't requested about making a RP but then I realized you read the wrong message by mistake. You responded to another users request to create a RP, my message was right above theirs. I was requesting if it was all right for me to create a new account. I apologize for confusion caused. IRC Hey, I was also wanting to tell you about the IRC. Ajax has banned me from it and every time I try to log on he kicks me out. First off, I didn't deserve the ban and second, it's been at least three months since he did it. It's kind of unfair. I request that you, being a beurocrat, make him stop kicking me out. If you'd like, I can also show you the entire logs from when I was banned, perhaps they will show you that Ajax 013 may not be fit to run the IRC. I reccomend a more responsible admin. Get back to me, [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I also wanted to ask: who are you forwarding that information to? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Uh, what exactly were you guys going to do with it? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 05:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I would like to point out that the ban was for insulting various memebers oh #halo-fanon. I don't think asking anyone to unban M&T will happen now after what happened last night at #Halopedia. Love is Noise Love is these blues 07:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, according to the entire conversation I have here. I was insulted first and tried to shrug it off with jokes. When ONI and the others didn't stop, I got serious. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:29, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Appreciate Thanks for the info. Like I said in my original message, I was aware it would be considered sockpuppetry. However, would its still be considered sockpuppetry if I did create a new account and allowed my previous account to be blocked? Which I have no problem with. I'm sorry for this prolonged conversation on this topic, I just want to be sure. Meat & Taters is being needlessly harrassed Yeah, sorry about speaking for Meat and Taters, but SPARTAN-118 and ODST Joshie won't leave him alone on this page: User talk: Meat and Taters/My Diary ~Remember Kids: Stalker forms pounce; but, ranged forms sting like no tomorrow. Got Your Message I might be on G-Chat tonight, but I can't make any promises right now. Glad to hear that you're making progress, it'd be great if you could send me whatever you've got. I'm very close to finishing that scene (not terribly near the end but right at a point where things should flow pretty smoothly). I'll send you the completed scene once it's complete. Re: HFFW Templates For starters, I just thought it'd be a good idea to add it where we can change what year and number of the awards it is; leaving it alone, we were gonna have to make a new one every SINGLE year, which is a slightly ridiculous plan if you ask me. As for the standardization of the other templates, I just thought it might be a good idea, but I've changed my mind now and I'm gonna fix them back to the multiple sub-templates, plus year/number addition. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Exceptions Thanks for the information. I know its not wise to sockpuppet accounts, however I read on the sockpuppets info page that there are a few exceptions to it. It states that a user can create a new account as long as they post a message on their old account informing that they have moved on to a new account. So would that be okay? If not, I'm willing to accept having my old account blocked so I can create a new one. I'm apologize for dragging on this topic, I just want to be absolutely sure. Message me back when you have the time. A Little Clarification of Rules and some other stuff Appreciation I'll take your word on that. Thanks for taking your time to answer my questions. I was really hoping that there would be a simpler way to create a new account. Maybe sometime I'll try to ask several other administrators and see if I can get their approval so there wouldn't be any controversy or at least no flaming. But I'll just wait for now. Rule Clarification Writing's coming okay... I've returned to that one scene and I've got a bunch of tests this week, so it's coming pretty slowly and I'm kinda taking a break and working on some articles. Hopefully I'll be able to get cracking again this weekend. (I probably won't get a whole lot of writing done until school lets out on the 2nd of June; up until then I'm kind of swamped with studying) Your UNSCDF stuff Question regarding bulletproof armor B-Type Blood Cells I fixed that part you told me about on my Hespians article. I changed it to P-Type, since they were discovered to be microscopic parasites. And since your the awesome medical student, I wanna clear it with you. Will you please answer the above question soon ? Behavior on #halo-fanon Email You Need to Answer; Check Now --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Copy & Pasting New Environments Hey, I was just on the newly updated updated Mass Effect 2 site and I pulled a bunch of the environment concept arts off of it. Are there any planets/locations for Galactic Era you've been thinking about? If so, I've got a couple of city pictures, a pretty generic-looking space station, and some that seem to take place in more natural areas. Unfortunately, none really suit Dashan's atmosphere, but there might be other uses for them. BR55DM-R I don't know if you'd be interested, but I was playing with images the other day, and made what I'm approximating to be the description of the BR55DM-R Battle Rifle. Tell me if its meh worthy. Thank you. I'd be glad to help if I can. Dextro-Amino Acids Sorry to bother you, but would you happen to know a little about dextro-amino acids and how they affect life and ecology in contrast to levo-amino acids? Or do you at least know a link to something where I can find the info I need, cos I've looked through wikipedia and can't find anything. Thanks for trying. I'll do a little more looking, if I can't find what I want, I'll just skip it or pull a turian/quarian :P Compound QX518-I53PR Do you have any advice to improve this article? -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 06:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, Thanks. I guess my problem is applying current technological limits to the world more than 500 years in the future. I will, however, keep your advice in mind. -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 18:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Could it be possible to attach the NGF proteins to a virus such as HTLV-1 or some other such virus that affects the nerves? I do know that E. Coli bacteria are used to insert new DNA in to plant cells. Could this theoretically be done with proteins? -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 21:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Myrmidon Detachment I was wondering if I could add my S-IIIs as Myrmidon trainers. Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, Thanks! The 3 are: Lietenant or Lt.Cmdr.Joshua-G024: He is cold and calculated, but hates losing men under his command, and so make sures everyone looks after everyone's back. Lt.Amy-G094: Similar as Josh, but is more light hearted and is friendlier to the trainess. LT.j.g Maria-G173: Light hearted, a Crack Sniper, keeps moral high by pranking Josh. Warm Regards; SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 21:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) In response to you wondering if I had more Characters for Myrmidon, do you take SPARTAN-IIs? More accuratly, SPARTAN-II Class II's? Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 15:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Fair enough, as for SPARTAN-IIIs I have a few more. Lt.Colin-G092, became a demolitions expert, and teaches his trainiess to respect explosive's. Cmdr John-G173 A natural team leader, became Gamma's unoffical leader. Teaches his squad leaders to look out for their men. Lt.Cmdr Clara-G235 A pilot, who taught herself to fly after a pilot was killed on a mission, and has been flying ever since. If you want me to change anything, let me know, Regards; SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 16:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RP: Beyond Veil's Azure Hey is it alright if i joined in? Just tell me what to do and ill try to do it Message me if its alright. Byes My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Hi there Relemtless. I got your message. Yeah i would like to contribute characters to the Myrmidon Detachment. Just tell me what I need to do and Ill start on it. Message me. My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Hey while you're at it can read my article on my SPARTAN? Tell me what you think of it. Its my first and I would to get some comments on it. Thanks. Tell me if you accept my request. byes My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? . Myrmidons Perhaps... haven't really checked on them in a while. lol. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 00:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I ask of nothing in return. :) -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 00:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Not often these days... -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 05:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I'm on right now, but your status says that you're busy. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 19:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Wanting to know Hey Relentless. Its me. I just wanted to know, Is it possible for a SPARTAN to be a Captain? Like just have command of several ships. Tell me when you get this message. My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Gmail Hey man, just wanted to let you know that I may be unavailable to chat for a few days due to some minor personal issues. This is not a definite warning, and I'm hoping to be able to talk tonight, but I just felt that it was only fair to warn you. That aside, before we get into writing for it we should definitely work out some sort of outline for the Dashan battle. P.S. Thanks for doing Redmond's page for me, I'd probably never have gotten around to doing it on my own. I did a stupid thing i thing and i need help Hey Relentless. Its me. I did a stupid thing and i need your help. I thought my comp remembered my password so i logged out. And then it didnt have and i dont remember the password. So i made another account with an email. Its Another Poetic Spartan and can you tell me how to put my new account as the owner of my articles. If u dont know, ill go to edit and put my name and you can just delete my account. Tell me. --Another Poetic Spartan 02:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Coming Home Hello, Its me, ShockTrooper. Excuse me for my abscense, I was busy cleaning out my home for our move from Texas to South Carolina because of our retarded economy. I saw your M-Detachment article and I want to somehow help you with, like adding NCOs or instructors to the unit, as to repay for going AWOL. I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger RE: RE: Coming Home Well, I saw in your in Support Detachment that you can use some guys in your intelligence unit (or training unit, if you have room) and I think 3 of my S-IIIs can help. SPARTAN-G204: Natural Leader with unbreakable loyalty towards the UNSC and has acceptable combat skills and intelligence gathering skills.(Excuse, my language) Genuine Asshole who only cares for himself, the UNSC, his teammates, and no else. SPARTAN-G208: Heavy Weapons Guy with skills in scouting and recon (Don't ask how that works). The Joker of the Group SPARTAN-G205: Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist, but I'm not sure if you put her in intel or training. Tough and is very caring. What do you think? I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger Advertisers? Re: 8th Irish Sure, may I make some of the main Chars for it? Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} Hehe. I mean, the Characters for the Galactic Era. :P SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 16:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) HPA Would be alright if I encorperated my HPA Agent into the Galactic Era? Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 10:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yup. Can he be added? Cheka: The red terror ☭ 12:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Bastion Hi there Relentless! I'm trying to create an article on a planet called Bastion- but you have a redirect page to Bastion of the Precursors. I thought it would be more polite to ask your permission on the matter- can I use the redirect page for my article? Thank you. -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 23:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Your Opinion? As a novice user in this world, I have made my contribution under the title A Simple Objective. I have recieved a piece of positive feedback, but I don't think it has found it's way into the spotlight. How do I get more views without the shameless cross-promotion that you have just read? -AHaloSniper Era template Would you be able to help me with an era template? It would be a great help- I've been trying to get it working for weeks with no luck. Bastion Thanks Relentless. Sorry it took so long to respond, but i am out of the country for a while. If you wouldn't mind, we could have a disambiguation page called Bastion, that would resolve the conflict between the Bastion (of the Precursors) and Bastion (Planet). If not don't worry, I'll just name it Bastion (Planet) anyway. Whatever you decide, I probably won't be able to respond until August. And thanks! -- [[User:Athena32|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] ''And listening...'' 06:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. My computer messed up and wouldn't transmit any of my messages, so I signed out and will try to talk again later tonight. Mass Effect? Hello RelentlessRecusant, I am Kamikaz, the administrator of the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki. If you are a fan of or know of Mass Effect maybe you would like to help contribute some articles to the site. Think about it.--Kamikaz 02:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Vandal Fail UNSC The Ranger Corps Do to some issues regarding conflicts between fanon universes, I've decided to back away from your own UNSC Ranger Corps; I'll be making a different Ranger Corps dedicated to my personal universe. Don't get me wrong on this; you're a phenomenal writer, but we each have our own separate universes. P.S. Because of numerous requests made, I've opted on add Ajax and Sgt. Johnson to the owner list; I'm relatively certain they'll work with you co-operatively. Weapons? Sure. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 15:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, they are good concepts, but I'll help you improve them. For the sniper rifle, do you want me to write it? Also, would you like me to draw up some ammunition, a special forces pistol, a light machine gun and a special forces designed grenade for the Myrmidons? =] -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Mebee Weapons I already have some drafted for you, including a sniper rifle. I want it to be a surprise, though. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 21:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) XBL Ralph-G299 Well until I hear frim him i guess were working on it look at my talk page that should probably explain a lot.--Matt xMan 07:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Knave Deadliest Warrior! I know Ajax has been parading his SPARTANs around, so I decided to set up a challenge between both 4th Gen. Spartan programs, as well as both navies. Here are the pages: Halo Fanon:Deadliest Halo Warrior/Ajax 013 v RelentlessRecusant/SPARTA Halo Fanon:Deadliest Halo Warrior/Ajax 013 v RelentlessRecusant/Naval Warfare I'm sure yours can win! =) -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 18:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check the history of this edit). Deadliest Warrior Hey RR, you need to reply to this challenge. I wanted you to try and stop Ajax being so egotistical about his articles, I was hoping your forces would defeat his. If you don't respond though, it will have to be declared a win by default. You could always ask somebody else take over the role of challenger. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 19:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : Hey Much like what Sgt.johnson said, please accept the damn thing. If only to shut Ajax up for the rest of us on the IRC. Seriously, it getting to irritating proportions. Deadliest Halo Warrior Deadliest Warrior Sorry Bro... A Fanon for your thoughts Since you seem to be something of an authority on the Covenant, I would ask your opinion about a fanon idea I've been thinking about for a while now. There are many dramatic stories of Spartans and other great heroes on this wiki, but I've yet to see very much comedy-inspired stories. I thought of creating such a thing, with the characters based on my self and some gaming friends. An Elite is charged with a mission and given a team, only to find out after initial failure that his Kig Yar sniper has bad eyesight, his Jiralhanae muscle is female, and the pilot is . . . well, a grunt (not much else needs saying there). Do you think the idea has any merit? Reply when you have a chance. :That Damn Sniper 05:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) roflmycopter YOU! Dobro Pozalovat, Tovarisch. /me hugs Kylie As per above. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I have been reading some of your fanon and I just wanted to say that they are really good. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Are you sti